Teentroubles
by Charmed Phoebe 1982
Summary: Halliwel teentroubles revised
1. Default Chapter

Teentroubles Chapter 1:Breakfast and a date 

It was a nice summerday when Phoebe woke up with her baby-sister jumping on her bed.

"Phoebe wake up breakfast is ready and everybody is waiting for you."

"Paige please quit jumping on my bed, I already told you that about a thousand times."

"I know."

"So why don't you quit?"

"Because I happen to like jumping".

"Makes sense, lets go downstairs".

"Finally there we have our sleepyhead".

"So what Piper it's summer no school remember".

"I know but that's no reason to get lazy, right Grams?"

"Yes sweetie, Phoebe your sister is right".

Suddenly Prue got very pale and went to the bathroom as fast as she could. Phoebe went after her and heard Prue throwing up.

"Prue are you ok?"

"Does it look or sound like that Pheebs?"

"Not really."

"I must have eaten something wrong".

"You might have morning sickness".

"Phoebe Marie Halliwel I do not have morning sickness!!"

"Ok".

"What's going on there?"

"Nothing Grams".

"Prue you know that I have a sixth sense".

"Yes I do".

"So you are going to see a doctor today".

"But Grams I am meeting Andy".

"First doctor and meet Andy later, that's the way it is young lady".

**Some time later at the doctor. **

"Miss Halliwel I have your test results, you are pregnant".

"Are you sure or is this some mistake?"

"It's no mistake we always take the test twice miss".

"How far am I?"

"About four months".

"But I never noticed anything until today".

"That happens sometimes, right now I am gonna do an ultrasound and make an appointment for the next check-up".

"Ok doctor".

**Same time at the manor. **

"Grams I have a problem".

"What's your problem Phoebe"?

"Well I happen to like a guy but Piper likes him too".

"Pheebs Leo is 16 the same age as your sister".

"So what they don't even date".

"If you truly like him go and tell him".

On the phone.

"Hi Leo, its Phoebe here, I have a question".

"Ok go ahead".

"Would you agree to go on a date with me"?

"Date as in friends date or girlfriend boyfriend date"?

"Let's say a mix of both".

"I think a mix sounds nice. I know a club it's called the silver moon. Do you think your grams would let you go there? I know the owner so he will let you in".

"I will ask and then I will call you back".

"Why don't you come over after you talked to grams"?

"Ok Leo, see you later".

"Grams Leo wants to take me to the silver moon tonight. Is that ok or not"?

"Is that a club"?

"Yes but he knows the owner".

"Come home at 02:00".

"It's a deal grams and can I have a new dress"?

"For one date"?

"It's not like I am never going to wear that dress again".

"What does it look like"?

"Blue with silver stars on it".

"Got a picture"?

"Yes I have".

"Show it please. It's a nice dress but it will make you look a lot older then you are".

"Grams it's a club not a school dance."

"Ok buy the dress but don't get in trouble in that club. And keep your curfew in mind. And take Paige shopping with you".

"Why"?

"She needs jeans and a new t-shirt."

"But Grams".


	2. AN

AN 

Before you accuse me of anything i am also **Angely. **


	3. Teentroubles chapter2

Teentroubles chapter 2 

"But grams Paige acts like a brat when we go shopping".

"Phoebe she's just a kid and it's just a phase".

"A phase that last 10 years or what"?

"Pheebs you are taking Paige and that's it. And I wonder what's keeping Prue away that long".

"You know I could try to get a premonition".

"Very sweet but you are still taking Paige. And try it instead of standing there".

"Ok grams don't push me. She's having an ultrasound".

"You mean she's pregnant"?

"It looks like it".

"Why do I keep having troubles with you and your sisters? Except for Piper. Prue pregnant, you chasing after Leo and Paige keeps having bad grades".

"Grams I am sorry but I happen to like Leo and that's not half as bad as getting pregnant. Don't you think"?

"Yes unless Piper finds out".

"Finds out what"?

"Hi Piper. Should I tell her Grams"?

"I think you should Phoebe".

"Piper I don't think you are going to like this but I have a date tonight".

"Why would I not like that"?

"Because it's with Leo".

"What did you just say"?

"It's with Leo".

"Phoebe how could you do this to me? You damn well know that I like Leo more than a lot".

"I know Piper but so do I".

"Oh and that makes it ok or what? You knew I liked Leo".

"Me too Piper".

"And quit saying that you like him too because that works on my nerves".

"It's the truth".

"The only truth is that you just stabbed your own sister in the back".

"Because you like him and have the same age means that I don't have the right to date or like him? Piper this is going way too far. They say all is fair in love and war so you know what this means Piper. And excuse me I have some shopping to do".

"Paige are you coming"?

"Yes Phoebe".

"Paige I would like you to behave this time and if you do that we might go for ice-cream. What do you think"?

"Deal Phoebe. So what are you gonna buy"?

"A dress".

"Got a date"?

"Yes I have Paige".

"What was all the screaming and yelling about"?

"You like to be miss know it all don't you Paige"?

"Yep".

"Piper got angry because I have a date with Leo".

"Oh but she likes him you know that"?

"Yes Paige but I like him too".

"Boys always tease girls".

"Not at our age. And there's our store".

"Cool clothes".

"Thanks Paige".

"Do you think they have kids clothes"?

"Maybe if I ask".

"Could you please ask please Phoebe"?

"Excuse me do you also have kids clothes"?

"Yes we have".

"Phoebe they have them".

"Paige I heard the lady so cool down a bit".

"Phoebe look jeans with a horse on it and this top. 100 angel? Like it"?

"Paige this looks like a top I would wear".

"Jeans is ok but no top. Grams would so kill me".

"What about this green one"?

"Is gonna look nice with your red hair. Go ahead and try it on".

"How do I look"?

"Great Paige but that runs in the family. Get changed while I go and look for my dress. Got it".

"Wow pretty dress Pheebs".

"That's the meaning of it. I will try it on. And Paige how do I look"?

"I have only one word wow".

"Thanks sis. Let's go and pay".

"Should you not get changed"?

"Why"?

"You are still wearing the dress".

"Oops. You are right Paige. Now we can go and pay".

"And I have some more news Prue is pregnant

"Can we go for ice-cream now cuz I behaved myself?"

"You behaved very well so we are going for ice-cream".

"Thank you Phoebe".

"Which flavour"?

"Strawberry and chocolate".

"Ok".

"One strawberry chocolate and one cherry milkshake".

"5 dollars 60 cent miss".

"There you are".

"Thank you come again".

"Lets sit and eat Paige".

"Good idea".

"I agree".

"I always have good ideas Paige".

"Most of the times you do".

"How come you don't say always"?


	4. Teentroubles chapter 3

Teentroubles chapter 3

"Because you can never always have good iedeas sometimes you could have a bad one".

"That's true Paige".

"So where is Leo taking you"?

"A club".

"Cool can I come with you"?

"Are you nuts sis"?

"No, but you always do cool stuff. Prue is always with Andy and Piper helps Grams out that only leaves you to do nice things".

"You know Paige I could go with you to the movies Saturday. What do you think"?

"Really"?

"Yep".

"You truly are the coolest".

"Thanks but don't tell the others what you just said. They might not take it that well".

"Sure Pheebs".

"Are you done"?

"Almost. But when will I be able to go to a club"?

"Let's say when you are about 21".

"Not fair you are only 14".

"Leo knows the owner".

"So he could let me in also".

"Nope Paige not a chance".

"Why not"?

"If he would do that Grams would kill him and maybe even Leo and me. And we both wanna stay alive".

"Change the subject do you think Prue is having a boy or girl"?

"You should know with your premonitions".

"Sst Paige no one has to know"

"I know. I would actually like a niece".

"But Prue was not very happy to find out as I saw".

"Would you like to have a baby"?

"Lots of them Paige but not now since i am only 14".

"I would not even care about my age".

"Paige don't you dare at least not before you are 18".

"Leila a friend of Glenn has two kids and she's about your age".

"You got to be kidding me".

"No i am not".

"But please sis don't do the same thing grams would kill you".

"Do you think".

"I know so".

"And she's ok with Prue"?

"Not really I think but she's older so that makes it more acceptable I guess".

"Let's go home".

"Ok".

**At the manor**

"Prue how could you get pregnant"?

"You should know grams you had our mother".

"Maybe but not at your age young lady".

"I wanna keep the child and since i am four months pregnant i can't get an abortion".

"What about UCLA"?

"I can start when thge baby is born and they even have a daycare".

"No daycare that child has powers so don't you dare to put it in a daycare".

"I will take care of the baby and you will come home every day".

"It's too far grams".

"So start at the San Fransisco university".

"Is this a joke or what"?

"No Prue. It is a good school and not to far away from here".

"Damned".

"Oops Grams help me there are blue flames around me".

"I think you have a tiny firestarter".

"But i just cursed".

"Pyrokinetics hate cursing sweetie".

"Oh that's just graet now Iam never going to be able to curse in my life".

"Right sweetie".

"What the hell has happend here"?

"Piper please don't curse".

"I just did".

"What are those blue flames grams"?

"That is your neice sweetie".

"A fire starter and they get upset when you curse".

"Are you really pregnant Prue"?

"Yes i am what else would cause those blue flames whenever i curse".

"Or in this case someone else like me".

"That does it too".

"Oops Phoebe and Paige curse all the time".

"Yes they do honey".

"Do they already know"?

"Pheebs does since she had the premonition and i guess she told Paige".

"Not about the firestarter power".

"Right you should tell them when they get home".

"Paige is gonna find this way to cool".

"I believe that she is gonna curse and swear all the time even more than she already does".

"And even worse grmas guess what's her favorite color"?

"Blue of course Prue. Wait a minute so are your flames".

"So that's a big drama".

"No big deal prue".

"Yes Piper it is. You know Paige she will not stop for sure".

"Yes she is honey Piper and i! Will take care of missy Paige and her obsession with blue".

"I hope you will".

"And i am gonna kill Phoebe".

"What for"?

"She has a date with Leo. And she damn well knows that I like him".

"Piper"!

"What"?


	5. Teentroubles chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You cursed again you fool".

"Sorry Prue but Phoebe knows that i have a big crush on Leo. And it's not fair that she gets all the boys attention".

"You had Dan and Jeremy".

"Who did Phoebe have Prue"?

"Euh lots of guys"?

"Right that's my point".

"She's like you but worse".

"Why thank you Piper".

"Ok you before Andy".

"Sounds better".

"And by the way I was not that bad".

"Grams tell her".

"Prue you have been a problem child".

"Grams don't make me curse".

"Sorry sweetie".

"We are back".

"Show me the dress Phoebe".

"And you let her buy a dress"?

"Piper stop it you are acting like a child".

"Leo is just too old for her".

"Piper it's only 3 years no big deal".

"Yes it is".

"I must say you both have a good taste in men".

"Prue don't tell me that was meant to be a joke"?

"It was honey".

"Damned"!

"Piper that's so not fair".

"You said that you would not curse anymoer".

"Cool blue flames".

"Stay out of it Paige".

"Why"?

"Cuz i say so".

"The baby is doing that am i right"?

"Yes you are".

"I am good and I am proud of it. So when you curse you got blue flames"?

"Yes and you are so not gonna curse anymore anytime soon and neither are your sisters".

"What about you Grams"?

"That includes me sweetie. And i don't usually curse or swear for that matter".

"Grams I changed. How do I look"?

"Much older then you are".

"Yeah that's what I want".

"I think this means trouble".

"No grams I will not be in any kind of trouble believe me".

"I hope you won't young lady".

"It's not like i am gonna get pregnant".

"Not funny Phoebe not at all sis".

"I actually thought it was".

"Uh oh Grams now i didn't curse".

"Sweetie you telekinesis is also growing. So girls don't make Prue angry".

"If i understand cursing and anger goes with blue flames".

"Yes Paige so you know what this means"?

"Not even making jokes".

"Sorry Paige".

"I hope that when I have kids they got an innactive power like Phoebe or else i might be orbing god knows where".

"Paige do us a favor and don't think about kids until you are at least 18".

"Hey i wanna take care of my niece".

"You will Paige".

"Grams I have to go. Leo wants to talk before we go".

"That's great honey".

"Yeah right".

"Piper stop it. Face the facts that Leo like your sister and be happy for her".

"Grams would you mind telling me why i should be happy for her"?

"She ruined my life for crying out loud. Who gets every cute guy? Firts it was Prue until she came to her senses and met Andy and now it's Phoebe who is miss popular and i am miss invisible. And for ocnce I meet a guy who was very sweet to me and that I realy liked a lot and who do you think gets to date him not me but Phoebe. And then you actually dare to say that i should be happy for her? What do you think i am a bloody fool?".

"Piper!".

"Yeah yeah I know the firestarter like it or not it's your own fault Prue".

"And now just leave me the hell alone that includes you Paige and Phoebe don't talk to me ever again".

"Bye Grams I am leaving. Paige movies on Saturday and show your clothes to Prue and Grams".

A few minutes later

"Hi Leo you look cute".

"Look who's talking. You are gonna be the star Pheebs".

"You think"?

"I know so believe me".


	6. Teentourbles chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We are almost there Phoebe. It's right across the street we just have to find a parking spot".

"Look over there Leo. All the space we need".

"Nice spot".

"Are you sure i am gonna get in"?

"Hey I know the owner and I am underage too and I get in all the time. Plus I drink".

"You mean cocktails and stuff"?

"Yep".

"Do they serve smirnoff black ice"?

"Vodka sure it's a club and not a highschool dance. Does your Grams know that you drink"?

"No I would be grounded for life

"Well let's go in Phoebe".

"Wow this place is nice".

"Of course it is why do you think I wanted to take you here anyway"?

"Hi John we wanna order".

"Ok what do you want. It's on the house as ussual".

"A smirnoff black ice for the lady and a whisky on the rocks and make it a dubble please".

"Ew whisky how can you even drink that stuff"?

"I like it . Wanna try".

"No Leo I don't wanna be sick.

**Same time at the manor**

"Prue someone is at the door go open it".

"Ok Paige".

"Leo what are you doing here and where is Phoebe"?

"In her room I guess".

"Nope she's out on a date with you".

"Cole".

"Who".

"I have a twin called Cole and my guess is that he took Phoebe out".

"Something else we should know on him"?

"He drinks a lot and got a few ex girlfriends pregnant".

"So not good go to the backyard and explain this to Piper. She has been crying her yes out all evening. I will call Andy and tell Grams that i am taking Piper to the movies".

"Piper stop crying".

"What are you doing her"?

"Telling you that Phoebe is kinda in danger she's out with Cole my twin brother".

"Dangerous? Why is that"?

"Alcohol problem".

"Grams I am taking Piper to the movies".

"Hey what about me"?

"Paige sweetie it's almost bedtime".

"Not fair".

"Ok but be back at two".

"We will".

"Andy what took you so long to get here"?

"Traffic Saturday evening lots of people on the road remember"?

"Why are you so freaking tensed anyway"?

"Oh god Piper freeze".

"Hey Leo why are you not frozen"?

"Because I am your whitelighter and Cole is halfwhitelighter and halfdemon".

"This keeps getting weirder".

"Andy I am pregnant".

"That's great you know I always wanted a big family".

"Of course since yourse is alraedy very big".

**In the silver moon**

"Leo how much drinks did I have"?

"Five but who's counting? (About15)".

"Leo take her home she can't barely stand on her feet and hse's what like 14"?

"Yep. But the more drinks the less she's gonna notice the rest".

"Leo you are talking about rape. She's just a kid".

"Ok Phoebe let's go home".

"Leo I am not letting you walk out of here with her".

"What are you gonna do call the cops"?

"I might".

"Well John if you do that i am telling them that you serve alcohol to teens. Pretty sure they won't like that".

"Come Phoebe let's go to the car".

"Ok".

"And now begins the fun".

"Leo what are you doing"?

"I wannahave sex with you".

"Nooo Leo let me go. You are hurting me".

"Hey that's his car".

"Ok you and Leo kick his ass and we take care of Pheebs".

"Lets do this".

"Prue, Piper why is Leo having a fight with Leo"?

"Because mister I get girls drunk and rape them and get them pregnant is called Cole he's Leo 's twin brother".

"Are you ok sweetie"?

"What do you think? I got raped and i am gonna be sick".


	7. Teentroubles chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Leo Grams is gonna be pissed".

"Yes she is since Phoebe is drunk like hell".

"Andy no".

"What are those blue flames"?

"Your daughter".

"Come again"?

"We are witches honey, Leo is our whitelighter and Cole seems to be halfdemon half whitelighter".

"Prue you must be jokng".

"Nope. By the way Paige is half witch half whitelighter".

"So you have powers"?

"Yes we do Piper can freeze tings and blow things up. I can astral project and have telekinesis. Our daughter is a firestarter who hates cursing. Phoebe levitates and has premonitions and Paige orbes and heals.".

"Oh my god i am gonna faint".

"Prue you told him everything. How could you"?

"Piper he was gonna figure it out anyway i just helped".

"Ok let's deal with Grams now. Leo you do the talk and we sneak Pheebs in".

"No no no lets do this together".

"How? Pheebs is drunk, Andy is out cold and Cole is demonical".

"Hey hey only half of me for your information".

"Whatever. Grams could blow you up in a second. So please go home get some sleep and then go to rehab".

"Girls why are you so late? I was worried sick".

"Sorry".

"Is that the best you can do"?

"Nope".

"Well you see Leo her has a wtin".

"With an alcohol problem. He was the one who took Phoebe to the club and Cole also got her drunk".

"Anyting else before i blow him to pieces"?

"He raped her".

"That guy is history".

"And why is Andy KO"?

"He fainted when Prue manged to tell him that we are witches".

"What"?

"He saw Luna's flames".

"You named her already"?


	8. Teentroubles chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Grams please stop Leo is taking him to rehab. Besides he is onlu-y halfdemon not full blooded even if he acted like one".

"Ok but only because I like Leo he's a good boy unlike his brother".

"It really is the alcohol".

"It better be. And he might wanna stay miles and miles away from Phoebe if he wants to live. From all of you for that matter".

"Keep the noise down for crying out loud".

"Paige what are you doing up"?

"Guess what you woke me up. And I hate when this happens".

"By the way is Pheebs drunk?"

"Like hell".

"Piper don't".

"Oops sorry i forgot again".

"Where is Andy"?

"Out cold in the car he fainted when Prue somehow managed to tell him about us being witches".

"Why did you do that for"?

"He saw Luna's flames".

"You named her"?

"That's early".

"Hey only 5 months sis".

"Leo don't you have another cute brother"?

"Paige!".

"Sorry".

"Nope but I have a cousin Glenn he's 12 I think".

"Grams can he come"?

"Not in the middle of the night he can't".

"Maybe next Friday if you behave. And go to sleep".

"If you all keep it down i will".

"Let's go to sleep all of us".

"Do we have to"?

"Yes Paige it's a school night".

"I have a feeling we won't be seing Pheebs at school".

"Yes you will hangover or not".

"Grams no fair she did got raped by Cole.".

"Good point Prue".

"Yeah".

"Go to bed Paige".

"Make me".

"Grams Paige is being a pain in the ass".

"Am not".

"Are so".

"Nope".

"Yep".

"No".

"Yes".


	9. Teentroubles chapter 8

Chapter 8

**About two weeks later**

"Prue I have a big problem. At least I think I have".

"And what might that be Pheebs"?

"I am affraid you are not the only one who's pregnant".

"Phoebe tell me you're joking".

"Nope. I am tired all the time and I keep throwing up".

"Does Grams suspect anything"?

"Not that I know of".

"I have an apointment today, why don't you come with me to do a test. To be sure sweetie.

"Hey I am fourteen for your information".

"And if you are you gotta tell Grams".

"She's gonna be pissed".

"Pheebs!".

"Oops, sorry".

"And not at you but at that halfdemon semi boyfriend of yours".

"I am aware of that Prue. I do wanna have kids but i am only 14".

"Hey what are you two whispering about"?

"Nothing Paige".

"No fair you always keep secrets from me".

"Ok we will let you and Piper in. Go get her sweetie".

"Piper Prue has a secret".

"Ok Prue, Pheebs spill it".

"I might be pregnant".

"You too"?

"Phoebe Marie Halliwel you are 14".

"Yeah too young. Don't you think I know? But I didn't asked to get raped by Cole".

"Not the first time".

"Piper that comment was so uncalled for. Cole has changed. He was just drunk out of his mind that night. So yeah I slept with him even a few times but we did use protection".

"So it's that one night"?

"Yep".

"Grams is so gonna kill Cole".

"Not if she doesn't know".

"Phoebe don't tell me you are planning on having this baby in secret"?

"I might".

"And then what"?

"Adoption"?

"That child is gonna have lots of power".

"Binding spell should take care of that".

"Keep it".

"But if I do Grams is gonna blow the father into tiny pieces. And I would wanna keep Cole alive. And I doubt Leo would wanna lose his twin".

"I dunno they are not so close".

"Piper! Don't make me curse. Pheebs really likes Cole. And Leo would so not wanna lose his twin even if he is a troublemaker".

"But we have to tell Grams".

"Prue no".

"I am sorry sweetie".

"But she hates his guts. I don't have to remind you of that do I"?

"No Pheebs but we have to".

"Ok".

"Grams Phoebe has a confession to make".

"Spill it Phoebe".

"Ithinkiamexpectingababy".

"What did you just say"?

"I said i think i might be expecting a baby".


	10. Teentroubles chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Phoebe Marie Halliwel did you just say to me that you are pregnant"?

"Euh, yes Grams".

"God damned".

"Hey no cursing please it goes for you too Grams".

"Sorry sweetie. Although it's your own fault".

"Thanks a lot. The support is dripping here".

"No need to go sarcastic. I had a hard time adjusting to the fact that you and Andy are having a baby Prue but at least you are 18. But you young lady are 14 for crying out loud"!

"Not again. Grams no screaming either".

"I am so gonna blow Cole up".

"No you are not Grams you can't it's not fair to Pheebs and not to Leo neither he does love his twin".

"Phoebe is not having a baby from a demon".

"Correction halfdemon Grams".

"And what about school"?

"I will go and tell the teachers. I guess i can go for about 5 maybe 6 months".


	11. Teentroubles chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Piper I hope you are not planning kids anytime soon"?

"No".

"Good and Paige is too young. And since it's late lets all go to sleep. Paige it's way past your bedtime".

"Can i have a drink first"?

"Another one"?

"I am thirsty".

"Fuck this hurts".

"Phoebe your language".

"Not now Grams she's losing blood".

"Ok Piper you come with me we are taking Pheebs tot the ER. Prue you stay here with Paige".

"I wanna sleep Grams".

"Can I go with you instead"?

"No Paige".

**Later that night**

"Prue I had a nightmare can I sleep with you"?

"Ok".

**7:05 am**

"Paige first of all wake up. And could you explain why my bed is wet"?

"Sorry".

"Ok let's go and get your clothes".

"Let me do that".

"Ok why do I have the feeling that you don't want me in your room".

"Paige answer me".

"Don't get angry ok"?

"I won't sweetie".

"I already had an accident before i crawled in your bed".

"You what"?

"Paige try to act your age. Now go take a shower and put your clothes in the laundry. And don't drink that much".

"Ok Prue".

"And missy don't you dare having another accident".

"I can't help it".

"Oh yes you can".

"Prue there's a message".

"Turn it on".

**Prue this is grams. Phoebe lost the baby and Piper fainted for some reason so they are keeping both of them in observation for a few days. Take Paige to school and come visit them. Visiting hours 17:00-22:00. **

"Prue i found this in the trash. What's it"?

"A pregnancy test. I think i know why Piper fainted".

"She is pregnant too"?

"This thing says she is".

"Cool".

"Paige she is 16".

"I know and you are 18. Or should i say almost"?

"Got the point sis but she's the fragile one".


End file.
